Technical computing environments are known that present a user, such as a scientist or engineer, with an environment that enables efficient analysis and generation of technical applications. For example, users may perform analyses, visualize data, and develop algorithms. Technical computing environments may allow a technical researcher or designer to efficiently and quickly perform tasks such as research and product development.
Existing technical computing environments may be implemented as or run in conjunction with a graphically-based modeling environment. For example, in one existing graphically-based modeling environment, graphical simulation tools allow models to be built by connecting graphical blocks, where each block may represent an object associated with functionality and/or data. The technical computing environment and the graphically-based modeling environment may be a single, integrated application. Alternatively, the two may in some way be combined or linked with one another to present a graphical interface to the user.
Models generated with graphical modeling tools may be in part or completely directly converted to computer code by or from the graphical modeling tool. The generated computer code can then be executed in the target environment. For example, a model of a control system for an automobile may be graphically developed with the graphical modeling tool, implemented as code, and then deployed in an embedded system in the automobile.
Blocks in the graphical model may be hierarchical in the sense that each block itself may be implemented as one or more blocks. A user may, for instance, view the model at a high level, then select blocks to traverse the model hierarchy downward to see increasing levels of model detail. Each hierarchical level may be thought of as a different subsystem of the model. When working with complex models that include many subsystems, a user may spend significant time navigating back and forth between the subsystems of the model.